


Baby! Fever

by liquidheartbeats



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats/pseuds/liquidheartbeats
Summary: “I’ll bend over and hike my leg up over the desk," Iris says, demonstrating. "All you gotta do is 'bow-bow-chick-a-wow' me a few times, make sure you don’t shake too much when you cross the finish line—we cannot waist a single swimmer!—, then you speed me home, so I can let your seed burrow inside of me, in search of my eggs,” she says, now standing upright, patting her tummy.





	Baby! Fever

Iris jumps through the breach, and the white-hot lightning coursing through Barry’s veins, that would have ensured his timely exit, fizzles back down into his bloodstream.

“You scared the living daylight out of me!” He yells, hand to chest, heart racing wildly.

“I’m sorry, honey,” Iris says, dotingly. She walks over to him, and kisses him on the lips. “I just wanted to see you before your lunch break was over.”

He nods, as color slowly returns to his cheeks. It takes a moment more for him to say anything. It’s been less than a week since Cisco gifted Iris with her very own, personal breach opener, and though she’d promise to forewarn her pop-ups, somehow, she always seems to forget that part.

“Babe, you’re not happy to see me?” She asks, noticing his somber expression. Slight sadness, accompanied by an aww-inducing pout, marrs her face.

Even with her newly discovered talent for nearly sending him into cardiac arrest, he can’t handle the sad doe eyes.

“Aww, I am always happy to see you, honey,” he says, before kissing her forehead. 

She smiles. “Good. Because I'm still ovulating for the next twelve or so hours, and I’m thinking we should make the most of them," she replies with a wink.

Barry laughs. Even though Iris has been super intense on the baby-making front the past couple of months, it's kind of cute how badly she wants to have his kids. God knows he's wanted her to be the mother of his children his entire life. 

“Well, I’ll be home in about five hours, then you can sex me all over the house if you want.”

“Well..."

“Well, what?”

“You actually have about five minutes before your lunch break is over," she says, checking her watch for good measure.

Barry gasps. “But I just ate."

"And?"

"You know I can’t perform with a full stomach." His voice drops below a whisper. “I’ll get cramps.”

Iris rolls her eyes. “I wanna fuck you, not take you swimming,” She says, voice harsh, as she walks over to his desk.

 “Not to mention," he says, pivoting towards her, "You know I get sleepy afterward."

“Oh come on, you big baby,” Iris spits back. “I’m not asking for anything fancy. Just the basics.”

“Basics?” Barry asks, chuckling.  
.  
“Yeah, I’ll bend over and hike my leg up over the desk," she says, demonstrating. "All you gotta do is 'bow-bow-chick-a-wow' me a few times, make sure you don’t shake too much when you cross the finish line—we cannot waist a single swimmer!—, then you speed me home, so I can let your seed burrow inside of me, in search of my eggs,” she says, now standing upright, patting her tummy.

“Um...as... _romantic_...as that sounds,” Barry says, repeated blinks decorating his face, “I can’t do this now,” he asserts again.

Iris arches her brow in offense. “Why?”

“Um,” he says, searching for a better answer than ‘Because I don't want your temporary bout of craziness to pass onto our offspring.'"

“Um...WHAT,” she says, stepping towards him. Instinct tells him to step back, for Iris holds a lot of aggression in her tiny frame when she wants.

“Uhh,” he says, increasingly desperate to jar loose an answer that won’t end his marriage or his life. Barry's train of thought is soon cut off by a knock at the door that brings a smile to his face. He points backwards towards the noise. “Uh, Singh. We have a meeting this afternoon,” he says, only now remembering that that was indeed the truth.

“Fucking Singh,” Iris grumbles.

“I’ll be right out, Singh!” He yells. Voice low, he turns back to Iris. “Yeah, and if you want the father of your future kids to have a job by the time they’re born, I need you to get out of here.”

Iris starts to argue, but figures that Barry is right. Singh never has been, and never will be the kind of boss you keep waiting. “You’re right honey,” she says, after a moment to contemplate.

Relief washes over Barry’s face. “Thank God,” he says, voice just a little too chipper for her liking. “You know, Cause I don’t wanna make Singh mad,” he adds, hoping she buys his excuse.

That seems to work, for a big, bright smile soon paints her face. “I understand. Because I will not be raising our six kids on one salary,” she says, raising her breach-opener into the air. “You got five hours to get home to me, Allen,” she forewarns.

He nods meekly, one she returns with a smile before breaching herself out of the lab.

“Wait. SIX?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take this too seriously. It's just a prompt Idea I finally wrote out, while dealing with writers block for other stories. Also, this isn't an infertility story. They're both healthy. Iris is just impatient.
> 
> Oh, I can't, for the life of me, think of what those little doo hickeys that open breaches on the show are called. So...I called them breach openers. :)


End file.
